


Wolves To The Rescue

by Anglachel54



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lyanna being a smartass, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if during that fateful fight, Lyanna charged through before Brandon could deliver his scarring strike to Petyr? And how does Ned react to all this? {Brandon's dumb, Lyanna is a smartass and Ned checks Petyr for injuries.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -Lyanna totally dives in before Brandon really hurts Petyr  
> -is a total smartass, sticks up for Petyr and befriends him  
> -some Tully hate (I really just dislike the Tully's for some reason...)  
> -Ned interferes when Brandon gets a bit pushy and totally makes heart eyes at Petyr  
> -Petyr is like O_O...Did I miss something? ...>///

"That was cruel!" Lyanna raged at her brother, having had pushed her way through the crowd and past the Tully brood.  
  
"He challenged me!"  
  
"You should have declined, you arse!"  
  
Growling at her brother to back off, the Shewolf turned her attention to Petyr Baelish. "Come, I'm not my brother." She said softly, holding out her hand to him.   
  
Petyr sneered at her, "And where is the honour in accepting help from another omega?"  
  
"There was no honour in this fight." Lyanna replied steadily. She cocked a thumb over her shoulder to the scowling Brandon. "That shit I call brother knew it was an unfair fight and still fought you. All to impress that soft thing next to him."  
  
"I can hear you!" Brandon growled.  
  
"Good, maybe you’ll finally be able to use your brain instead of your cock." Lyanna retorted.  
  
Catelyn scowled at her, "How dare you speak to your elder brother in that way."  
  
"And yet here I am not giving a damn."   
  
This had a small chuckle escape from the fallen male as he watched Cat's reaction and took Lyanna’s proffered hand this time with a grin.  
  


"There's at least one boy here who has a sense of humour," The She-wolf beamed as she steadied him. "Come, you'll be my new friend.”   
  
She began to steadily walk him past the group when Brandon tried to intercept them. He tried to push Petyr away from his sister but was suddenly stopped by a hand gripping his wrist.

  
" **How dare you**." Ned Stark growled darkly. The normally stoic, reserved wolf was all anger and heat making Petyr gape and Lyanna smirk. Brandon paled when he looked beyond his brother to see their father frowning disappointedly at him.  
  
Ned, however, ignored them both to study the injured omega worriedly. "Are you alright?" He asked, having dropped Brandon’s wrist in favour of holding Petyr’s hand tenderly.  
  
Petyr could only nod dumbly at the attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, something different from my usual offered fare~ Some Ned/Petyr because their dynamics and back-and-forths in the series was dynamite - definitely some tension there. *nudge, nudge* lmao
> 
> Onwards to another drabble!~


End file.
